DBC: Dragon Ball Chess
by Kittioto
Summary: Vegeta, prince of the scarcely existant Saiyans, is out to conquer someone at... heck, anything! But when he challenges Goku to a game of Chess, things get... stupid. Who will he challenge next..?


By Kittioto  
3/3/01  
  
  
  
DBC: Dragon Ball Chess   
  
  
  
"I don't get it..." Goku said scratching the back of his head, "Can you tell me how the horsey thing moves again?" Vegeta was starting to turn purple. "I've already told you FIFTEEN times how to move the knight Kakarot!! I am NOT telling you again!" Goku just stared at Vegeta. "So it moves in an 'E' shape?" That was the last straw, "I've had it with you! You're thicker than a bowling ball! Here I go coming out of my way to challenge you to something, and you can't even show me the dignity to remember the rules!!" "So... you're saying you don't want to play with me?" Vegeta clutched his head as if in pain. Then calmly rose from his seat, "I'm going to challenge Q-ball head." "Hey!" Goku hollered to Vegeta, "What about our game?" Vegeta didn't even bother answering.  
  
"Q-ball!" Vegeta shouted over to Krillin, "I challenge you to a game of Chess! Kakarot isn't exactly a challenge." Krillin jumped up being surprised. "Wha... me?" Vegeta gave him an angry glare. "Do you know anyone else's head that looks remarkably like a giant Q-ball?" "Uh, well, there is Tien and Picco..." Krillin stopped dead in his tracks realizing that disagreeing with Vegeta meant instant death. "Actually, no. Not really." Rolling his eyes, Vegeta headed back towards the table he was attempting to play Chess on with Goku, Krillin trailing behind him. "Kakarot!" Vegeta demanded of Goku, "Get out of that seat! I now have a slightly more worthy opponent." "But we haven't finished our game!" Goku whined. "What game? You never figured out how to use the knight." "Which one is the Knight?" "Just get out of the seat." With puppy-dog eyes, Goku dragged himself out of the seat. "Sit down Q-ball." Vegeta ordered Krillin. Krillin quickly jumped into the seat. "Okay, so white goes first right..." Krillin began trying to begin the game. "NO!" Vegeta screamed. "Strongest goes first, and I so-happen to be the strongest, so black goes." Krillin feeling threatened nodded and let Vegeta move. "Hey, I thought the Queen couldn't move in the 'L' shape..." Vegeta gave him a death glare and Krillin never said anything of it again. Before too long Vegeta had Krillin in check-mate... an un-fair check-mate, but check-mate never-the-less. "You lose Q-ball! But I suppose it really wasn't fair... who could POSSIBLY defeat the prince of all Saiyans!!?" Vegeta said in triumph rising from his seat, "Hahahahaha!!! You never stood a chance against such a powerful opponent!" Krillin gave Vegeta a sort of side-ways look. "Uh, yeah Vegeta, your right, I never had a chance..." "See!! Even you have to admit it! I am the most powerful being in the universe!!!" "Uh, huh, yeah." Krillin said un-enthusiastically. "Unfortunately, now I have to find a more worthy opponent... since you were obviously not a challenge." "Thanks a bunch."  
  
The wind was cold, but it was a sunny day. The sound of rustling leaves were heard in the background. But of course Vegeta wasn't really paying attention to all that. "Namek! Get out here!" A tall green man emerged from the shadows, wearing a purple-ish blue gi along with a white cape and turban. "What do YOU want?" The Namek's deep voice asked almost angrilly. "I have come to play a game." Piccolo looked at him quizzickly. "...a game? Are you feeling alright Vegeta?" "Sit down and shut-up." Vegeta said demandedly, and pulled out a black and white checkered board. "Chess? Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Vegeta gave him an angry glare. "I told you what to do Namek, so do it." With that Vegeta lowered himself onto the ground and set up the Chess game. "Okay..." Piccolo told Vegeta, "...but you're gunna lose." Vegeta sprung to his feet nearly knocking over the peices he had just set up. "Oh, and what makes you think that, Namek!?" He boomed spitting in Piccolo's face. "Is that a challenge Vegeta!?" Piccolo spat back. "As a matter of fact it is! Who-ever loses will not only bear the shame and pity of being a loser, but will also wear my woman's most poofy, showy, PINK dress she owns for one week!" "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! You're going down Vegeta!!" Sparks seemed to fly out of there eyes as they looked at each other menacingly. Then they finally sat onto the bare ground, legs crossed. "I'll be black." Vegeta told Piccolo in a demanding voice. "You would..." Piccolo muttered loudly. "What's THAT supposed to mean green man!?" Piccolo just rolled his eyes. "Never mind, now if you're black, I go first, because white ALWAYS goes first." "No way!" Vegeta said angrily, "Why should you go first? I will go first." "That's cheating Vegeta! The rules are that white goes first! Either I go first because I'm white, we switch spots and YOU'RE white, or you wear that stupid pink dress!" "FINE!" Vegeta boomed back, "Then move slow-poke!" "I would have a long time ago if you could have just played by the rules before!" With that Piccolo slammed a Pawn one square ahead. "FINE!" Vegeta countered, slamming down his black Knight. BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM, pieces slamming on the board everywhere, the game was going a mile a minute. Black Bishop here, White Rook there, a Black Pawn taken down, Piccolo put in Check, then easily pulling out of it, a White Pawn taken, then a Black Knight, Vegeta put in Check. The game lasted for hours. After a long wait only two pieces were left... the Kings. "WHAT!!?" The two warriors bellowed in stereo. "STALE MATE!??" Both Vegeta and Piccolo rose from there positions, obviously frustrated. "I make a worthy challenge with you for THIS!?" Vegeta said angrily. "And I was really looking forward to seeing you in that pink dress!" Piccolo said almost whining. "I'M not the one who would be wearing it! If you hadn't pulled that stupid suicidal move with your Queen you would be on your way to my house this very moment!" Vegeta countered coldly. "Oh, YEAH!?" Piccolo said in a challenging voice, "YEAH!" Vegeta challenged back, then mysteriously pulled out another board... black and red checkered. "Vegeta's the name, and Checkers' the game!" "You're on!" Piccolo said then dropping to the ground to collect his pieces. "I'll be black!" Vegeta demanded, "You would!" Piccolo countered back.  



End file.
